This application is for one year of support for the meeting "The Mouse as an Instrument for Ear Research II" to be held at The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) in Bar Harbor, Maine on October 1-4, 2005. We are currently in the midst of a genetics revolution that promises to push "breakthrough" biomedical research to new levels. A large part of this revolution depends upon the analysis of the relationships between genes and their effects on complex biological systems and phenotypes. Investigators must become increasingly skilled in the application of genetic models to address a variety of important biological questions. The objective of this meeting is to provide a forum for researchers and students who work in areas of audio-sensory neurobiology. In the past the mouse has not been a major experimental animal for studying the auditory system. "The Mouse as an Instrument for Ear Research II" is therefore designed as a forum in which researchers and students studying non-murine models can investigate the enormous potential of the laboratory mouse. In addition, researchers using the mouse will be able to expand their knowledge of techniques from other experts in the field. This three-day meeting includes several tutorials and workshops designed to bring participants up to speed on Contemporary methods of analysis and the use of the laboratory mouse as a genetic tool for auditory research. Short presentations will elaborate on techniques demonstrated in the tutorials and provide examples of cutting edge research. Most presentations will be invited papers by the organizers but there are times available for contributed papers and short abstract talks. Students (pre and post doctoral) will not be charged a registration fee and a limited number of travel scholarships will be available to encourage student participation. Ultimately, this meeting will bring students and established investigators, with varying expertise and experience, together to discuss their research findings, identify areas of common research interest and develop future directions. [unreadable] [unreadable]